


The Moon And The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: (but extremely lowkey), Angst with a Happy Ending, Lowkey inspired by Snowbaz, M/M, Moon and Stars symbolism, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sappy, Symbolism, “Death” (but they get reborn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were the stars; always so unreachable, but so, so beautiful.I was the moon; surrounded by so many people, but always so alone.Pak’s the moon. China’s the stars.
Relationships: Bangladesh & Pakistan, China/Pakistan, India & Pakistan, PakChina - Relationship, Pakistan & China, Pakistan & His Mom
Kudos: 13





	The Moon And The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NukesAndNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukesAndNoodles/gifts).



> Hi guys! If you find any historical accuracies, I’m very sorry; I tried my best to be historically accurate but also stick to what I had planned for this story. Translations are available in the end notes.

_You were the stars; always so unreachable, but so, so beautiful._

_I was the moon; surrounded by so many people, but always so alone._

  
  


Stars were always a part of my life, even when I was a wee little boy, too innocent for this world. I would stay up late, gazing at the stars, and I would ask my Ami if she would put the stars in my milk instead of _haldi_. She would laugh, and I would laugh with her because all I wanted was for her to be happy.

  
  


_I always told myself that you were too far way, that I couldn’t reach you, but I could never look away._

  
  


When India told me that me that Ami died, the first thing I did was look at the stars, trying to find some semblance of comfort, of familiarity, and my gaze stayed there, even when India took my hand and led me out, two brothers, cursed from the start, heading out to the world.

  
  


_Sometimes, I let myself imagine what it would be like to be with you, to hold your hand, but there was always a voice in the back of my head telling me to stop getting lost in fake fantasies._

  
  


When we first found Bangladesh, a small boy on the streets we stumbled upon, I saw India’s happy face and I let myself think that it was going to be alright, now that we had a family again, but I should’ve known better than to tempt fate.

  
  


_Whenever I looked at the night sky, I only looked at the stars. Never the moon, because the moon was too alone, too much like me._

  
  


When they took us from our home and I woke up to a star on my eyelid, I laughed. I laughed and laughed and laughed until there were tears streaming from my eyes and I couldn’t breathe anymore. Of course, _of course,_ it _had_ to be a star _, a godforsaken star_ , a constant reminder of everything I could have _._ But with the star, there was also a moon, a constant reminder that I was _alone._

  
  


_The stars reminded me of happy times because when I was a child, and I knew_ true _happiness, all I did was look at the stars_

  
  


When I had to leave India and then fight a war with him, I looked out to the stars and thought of better times and what Ami would think of this if she was still alive. 

  
  


_I knew that if I got too close, I would burn, but that didn’t stop me from trying._

  
  


When I first saw you, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. When I saw the twinkling stars on your face, I laughed (internally, of course). Of course, I would be attracted to stars. Then I saw your beautiful smile and I knew I was a goner. _Might as well introduce myself._ I walked towards you and you flashed me a radiant smile. 

“M-My name’s P-Pakistan, what’s yours?”, I asked. _Great going Pak, you look like a fool now._ You grin. 

“China.”

_The stars reminded of my mistakes too, because whenever I made a mistake, I would look at the stars after, and try to make myself feel better._

When India killed me, I looked up at the stars and I thought of Ami and India and Bangladesh and how I had mistreated him and my life before all of this nonsense, and of course, _of course,_ **_you._ **I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about you even when I was dying. I thought of your beautiful smile and the twinkling stars on your face that I could never keep my eyes off of and how I could never have you and-

  
  


_One thing I knew for sure about the stars, though, was that they were pretty and perfect, like distant deities, and I could never have them._

  
  


“Pak?”, I hear someone say. So I’m alive then. I force myself to open my eyes and I see-

 _You._ You, in all your glory and your twinkling stars and your relieved smile; _you._ I grin.

“Didn’t think I would live, did you?”, I say. You put your arms around me and I hear a muffled “You dork.”

  
  


_We were the moon and the stars, always together, shining bright._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome, so is constructive criticism.
> 
> Haldi: Turmeric  
> A lot of brown parents put this in their kids’ milk when they get sick because it helps them get better. It is known for tasting disgusting though.


End file.
